


A Simple Beginning

by Rennaren



Series: Tomorrow [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Kind of AU, Post Season 2, slight spoilers for season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: Ginoza and Akane spend a day away from MWPSB headquarters and meet an unusual woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after the events of season two of Psycho-Pass

Everything started ordinarily enough, as things sometimes did, with a simple question. “It’s been a while since you’ve had some time away from work too. Why don’t you come with me Ginoza-san?”

After a pause for thought, to debate with himself over troubling Tsunemori with taking him along rather than spending her time off for herself, Nobuchika Ginoza had accepted Akane Tsunemori’s offer.

It was a hot spring day toward the end of the season; one of the first days off Inspector Akane Tsunemori had had in some time. She looked over at the tall dark haired man beside her as they walked, then down at the panting brown husky he was walking. “I’m sorry Ginoza-san, when I’d invited you to come with me I didn’t realize it would be this warm today.”

Ginoza shook his head, looking over at Akane. “The weather isn’t your fault. I simply wish I had realized that it would get this hot when I brought Dime with us. I would have brought along some water for him at least.”

The day had started off cool enough earlier that morning when Akane had picked Ginoza and Dime up at MWPSB headquarters. They had stopped at a small shop in town where Ginoza had bought a bouquet of flowers before heading to the cemetery to visit Masaoka’s grave. Afterwards they had traveled to a small restaurant nearby that Akane knew about for an early lunch. While they were eating their lunch she had suggested going to a nearby park with long winding walking trails that threaded their way in and out of a small residential area.

“It’s too nice out to go back so soon. And Dime will probably enjoy getting to walk outside right?” Akane had asked, smiling. The weather had been nice, and Ginoza was enjoying being able to spend time outside and away from the MWPSB, so he had agreed. Unfortunately, after noon the temperature had risen rapidly despite the slight shade from clusters of trees along the path.

Ginoza absently brushed his hair back with one hand, he was beginning to feel a bit over heated as well, which meant that Dime surely was. He glanced over at Akane again, noticing that she looked warm as well. Glancing around Ginoza spotted a bench along the edge of the path that set in the shade of a tree. “Why don’t we stop here and rest for a while? It’s in the shade at least, so it might be a bit cooler.”

“That sounds like a good idea Ginoza-san.” agreed Akane, nodding as she started toward the bench. She sank down on it with a sigh brushing her bangs back from her forehead as she blew out a breath of air.  
Ginoza followed her over to the bench; he sat down on the edge of it for a moment as he looked over at Akane then down at Dime who was sprawled on the grass at his feet. “Tsunemori, please wait here with Dime. I’ll walk a little further and see if there’s a vending machine I can get us something cool to drink from.” said Ginoza, holding out the husky’s leash to her as he got to his feet again.

Akane looked up at Ginoza hesitating, before glancing away slightly and shaking her head. “…We, should probably stay together…” she began.

Ginoza’s lips tightened, as he looked away trying to mask his frustration. _Useless. Especially now after all the trouble and added fear since Kamui. I’m even more useless than before. An enforcer has to stay with an inspector while outside. I can’t even go look for something to drink._  


“I’m sorry.” murmured Akane glancing up at him for a moment.

Ginoza sighed, sinking down on the bench once more. “It’s not your fault. I know it wasn’t your decision that made that particular rule. …But what should we do then? I think it’s a pretty long walk back to the car, even if we don’t get turned around on the way. …I’m afraid I wasn’t entirely paying attention to the route we took.”

“I’m not sure.” said Akane, frowning as she looked down the path then back the direction they had come. “Do you remember seeing any vending machines back the way we came? Or a fountain, it wouldn’t be very easy but maybe we could get Dime something to drink that way at least.”  


Ginoza followed Akane’s gaze as he thought, and had just opened his mouth to reply when a woman spoke nearby. “Um, excuse me… but is everything all right? I’m sorry I couldn’t help but over hear you two talking…” began the tall woman with slightly wavy dark-hair, who looked as if she were in her late twenties or early thirties. She was wearing dark glasses and carrying a slender white stick.  
Ginoza and Akane both turned toward her as she continued speaking. “I live nearby and you’re welcome to come to my house for something to drink and to cool off. …It is a rather hot day after all.”  


“Oh,… well…” Ginoza began, then fell silent looking over at Akane, feeling that it might be better to allow Akane to take the lead since the woman was a civilian after all.  


“That’s very kind of you to offer. We wouldn’t want to trouble you though, I’m sure we’ll be able to find a vending machine or something.” said Akane, with an uncertain smile as she rubbed the back of her head.  


The dark haired woman shook her head. “I’m afraid you won’t find any vending machines nearby though. The only ones are located near the park entrance. …Please, it’s no trouble, and not a very far walk.”  


Akane thought for a moment more, then looked over at Ginoza. “What do you think Ginoza-san?”  


Ginoza hesitated, looking down at Dime for a moment before glancing over at Akane. “…I-… dislike troubling anyone. …But Dime does need some water and to cool down.”  


Akane nodded, then looked back toward the woman. “Thank you. …I guess that means we’ll be grateful for your hospitality.” She rose to her feet, bowing slightly. “Please, show us the way." Ginoza rose as well, after reaching down to pet Dime and urge the brown husky to his feet.  
“You’re welcome. It’s not far.” said the woman nodded, smiling slightly as turned to lead the way before adding, perhaps in response to Ginoza’s comment. “It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad that I ran across you and am able to help. There aren’t too many people that come this far, other than the people that live around here.”  


Akane nodded in reply, then looked back over her shoulder at Ginoza and Dime. “I guess that explains why we haven’t seen anyone else out here. …It’s too bad though, that these paths don’t get used more often.”  
Ginoza grunted softly in reply to Akane’s statement, nodding.  


Akane continued looking back over her shoulder at Ginoza for a moment longer, then returned her attention to the dark-haired woman. “Anyway… I’m Akane Tsunemori, and this is Ginoza-san. And the dog belongs to Ginoza-san, his name is Dime.”  
The woman looked back over her shoulder as she turned off the path and onto a sidewalk, leading the way toward a small old fashioned looking house with a postage stamp yard. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” She began, breathing a soft laugh as she touched a sensor next to the door, unlocking it before opening it. “I’m Kiyoshiko Michi. …Please come in and make yourselves at home.”

Ginoza, Akane and Dime followed her inside, following her toward the kitchen and taking a seat at the small round table near a window. Kiyoshiko moved around the kitchen getting a bowl of cool water for Dime and setting it on the floor within easy reach of the over-heated husky, who lapped gratefully at the liquid, before she turned back to the cabinets to begin taking out glasses, and some small plates. “Thank you.” murmured Ginoza quietly, to which Kiyoshiko nodded smiling in reply.  


As she worked her finger-tips brushed lightly over the handles of cabinets and objects as if searching for something before opening or moving them. After a moment she moved to an old fashioned looking refrigerator, pulling it open before half turning toward where Akane and Ginoza were sitting. “Would either of you like something to drink too? I have water, tea, lemonade…?”  


“Mmm, lemonade sounds wonderful.” said Akane, smiling. “Thank you Michi-san.”  
Ginoza nodded in agreement, reaching down to pet Dime’s head as the husky finished his water and settled down next to him once more. 

Kiyoshiko continued looking toward Ginoza as if waiting for his response, after several moments passed raised an eyebrow slightly as she repeated herself. “Ginoza-san? Would you like something to drink too?”  


_That was odd…_ thought Ginoza frowning almost imperceptibly, his gaze becoming a bit more intent as he studied Kiyoshiko. “Um, yes. …Lemonade is fine. Thank you.”  


“You’re welcome.” said Kiyoshiko smiling, as she took a pitcher from the refrigerator carrying it back over to the counter, pouring some of its contents into a trio of glasses setting them on a tray before moving to place cookies from a jar out on the small plates she’d taken out earlier. Ginoza watched her movements closely, taking note of the way she seemed to feel her way along the counter top at times.  
Akane followed the dark haired enforcer’s gaze toward Kiyoshiko for a moment then looked over at Ginoza questioningly. _‘What is it?’_ Her eyes asked. _‘Is there something wrong?’_

Ginoza shook his head slightly, the hint of a frown never quite leaving his features. _‘I’m not sure. …But there’s something-,… unusual, about her. I’m not sure if it’s actually something to worry about though.’_

Akane glanced back toward Kiyoshiko for a moment then nodded, offering Ginoza a hint of a smile. _‘All right Ginoza-san. I trust your judgement.’_

Ginoza’s expression softened, he nodded slightly to Akane, before the two of them turned to look over as Kiyoshiko came over to the table carrying the tray loaded with the small plates of cookies and glasses of lemonade. They leaned back out of the way slightly as she took the items off the tray and carefully placed them on the table. 

“I hope chocolate chip cookies are all right. I’d just made this batch yesterday.” Kiyoshiko said, smiling.  


“You made them, Michi-san?” asked Akane, tilting her head curiously as she looked up at Kiyoshiko. “They look good.”  


“And taste good, I would hope. But please you don’t have to be so formal, I don’t mind if you call me Kiyoshiko.” added Kiyoshiko, smiling at Akane, as she bent down reaching out check Dime’s water bowl. Noting that it was empty she took the bowl back across the kitchen with her, refilling it at the sink before returning to the table. She set the bowl on the floor once more waiting until Dime had come back over to pet the husky. “You must have been thirsty.” She murmured to the dog, smiling slightly.  
Akane had broken off a bit of one of the cookies while Kiyoshiko had been getting more water, starting to nibble at it before a movement from Ginoza had stilled her action.

Ginoza watched as Dime lifted his head from drinking, to lick Kiyoshiko’s hand, his tail wagging as the dark haired woman petted him. For some reason he couldn’t quite explain the interaction eased his uneasiness a bit. Dime did seem to like her well enough. _And dogs generally have a good sense for people. Don’t they?_ thought Ginoza as he picked up his glass of lemonade, inspecting it for a moment before cautiously sipping at it. _Still there’s something odd about her._ Deciding that the food and drink was probably all right, he nodded at Akane, who frowned slightly in response as she ate the bite of cookie she had broken off, likely unhappy that he was using himself as a test subject in case of drugs or poison.  


“So… how is everything?” asked Kiyoshiko, smiling and reaching for her glass of lemonade as she rose from petting Dime and seated herself at the table. “Let me know if you’d like any more cookies or lemonade.”  


Akane gave Ginoza one last look before turning her attention to Kiyoshiko. “They’re very good. I can’t believe you really made them yourself Michi-san. Not very many people cook things like this.”  


“Please call me Kiyoshiko.” She reminded Akane, smiling. “I’m glad you like them though, Tsunemori-san.”  


“Mmm.” murmured Akane nodding as she nibbled at some more of her cookie. “All right, Kiyoshiko-chan then. But only if you’ll call me Akane.”  
Ginoza sipped at his lemonade and ate his cookies, which were indeed good, as he listened to Akane and Kiyoshiko fall into friendly chatter. He studied Akane as the pair talked, noting that she did seem a bit happier and more relaxed than she had been for several weeks. _Perhaps it’s a good thing we did run into her. It might be good for Tsunemori to have more people she can spend time with outside of work. It is understandable, but she has seemed to be increasingly withdrawn… or holding something back…_ mused Ginoza, by now only barely listening to the conversation taking place next to him as he contemplated Akane’s disposition over the last few weeks, before his mind eventually wandered to the odd things he’d noticed so far about Kiyoshiko, beginning to put together a theory.

He was so deep in thought that at first he didn’t even hear Kiyoshiko addressing him until she repeated herself for the second time.  


“Ginoza-san, would you like some more lemonade too?” she asked, holding up the pitcher of lemonade she had just refilled Akane’s glass from.  
Ginoza paused, then decided to use it as an opportunity to test his theory. Rather than leaving his glass where Kiyoshiko had initially placed it or handing it to her he moved his glass, being careful to make no sound, and place it a few inches beyond her easy reach. 

“Yes, thank you. I would like some more.” said Ginoza nodding.  
Kiyoshiko reached out, as if she were expecting Ginoza to hold out his glass and was intending to take it from him to refill it. Several seconds passed before a hint of confusion crossed her face, nearly hidden behind the dark glasses she was wearing, and she reached down toward the table brushing her fingers across its surface. 

After a moment Kiyoshiko straightened, holding out her hand once more. “Ginoza-san. Will you hand me your glass please?”  


Akane looked over at Ginoza, frowning slightly, her expression questioning. “Ginoza-san?”  


“My apologies.” murmured Ginoza, glancing away momentarily before holding out his glass. “I wasn’t certain…”  


“And so you were testing me to figure out if you were right.” inserted Kiyoshiko as she filled Ginoza’s glass.  


“Yes,… you mask it well.” said Ginoza, setting his glass back on the table once Kiyoshiko had finished filling it. Feeling Akane watching the two of them intently, he hesitated a moment looking to Kiyoshiko for approval. At her nod Ginoza turned back to Akane. “What I had noticed earlier about Michi-san. I wasn’t certain at first but I was beginning to suspect that the reason for it might be that she is blind.”  


Akane looked at Ginoza for a moment then looked to Kiyoshiko who nodded, smiling reassuringly as she set the pitcher down on the table and sat down. “It’s unusual, here in Japan, I know. I don’t blame you for being curious. It’s all right though; I’m fine as I am. …Please don’t let it bother you. I simply tend to not bring it up since most people are distressed by something like this.”  


“I see…” murmured Akane quietly, she hesitated for several long minutes before continuing. “Um-… can I ask about-…?”  


“It really is all right Akane-chan.” Kiyoshiko tilted her head a fraction as she raised a questioning eyebrow. “You wanted to ask about, how it happened? …I don’t mind talking about it, it happened a long time ago. It is kind of a long story though; I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time with it. …And some of the details. What I can remember anyway are-…” She trailed off, shaking her head slightly.  


Ginoza frowned almost imperceptibly, glancing over at Akane before clearing his throat softly. “In that case perhaps it’s better to leave it for another time.” He began, pushing back from the table slightly. _Saved for another time, or perhaps not told at all. A story like that is unlikely to be good for Tsunemori’s psycho-pass. Even if her psycho-pass doesn’t cloud easily, with the things she’s been through already she doesn’t need more burdens added._ He thought, as he shifted uneasily in his chair, folding him arms over his chest.  


“What’s wrong Ginoza-san?” asked Akane, frowning up at him.  


“I-…” turning away from Kiyoshiko Ginoza looked back toward Akane, his mouth opening to reply before he closed it again, taking a moment to collect himself. “…I’m just not sure a story like that is appropriate.”  


Akane shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “It’s all right Ginoza-san. …Isn’t it Kiyoshiko-chan?” she added, looking to the dark haired woman for a moment.  


Kiyoshiko nodded, turning to Ginoza. “I promise it will be all right Ginoza-san. I wouldn’t purposely cloud someone’s psycho-pass.”  
A pause stretched as Ginoza studied Kiyoshiko’s face for some reason he couldn’t place, an inexplicable thing which in some ways increased his unease, he did feel he could trust her despite only having just met her. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was some odd form of detective’s instinct manifesting. In spite of himself he, like Akane was curious to find out as well. 

Ginoza sighed, running the fingers of his good hand through his hair before finally settling back in his chair once more, nodding slightly. “All right.”  


“Thank you.” murmured Kiyoshiko inclining her head to Ginoza and offering him a slight smile in an attempt to reassure him before shifting her focus to include Akane as well. She had just taken a breath to begin when Akane’s wrist communicator signaled an incoming call.  


Akane glanced down, seeing the call was from Mika Shimotsuki, she looked over at Ginoza who nodded as they both stood. “I’m sorry. It looks like we have to go.” She said, bowing slightly to Kiyoshiko.  


“It’s all right, another time perhaps. You and Ginoza-san are welcome to visit anytime.” said Kiyoshiko as she got to her feet as well, walking them to the door.

After Akane answered the call from Mika, she, Ginoza and Dime walked back to the car in silence. As they drove back toward MWPSB headquarters Akane finally broke the silence. “I’m glad we did this, aren’t you Ginoza-san?” she asked glancing over at him for a moment. “It turned out to be an enjoyable day.”  
Ginoza looked over at Akane, studying her for several minutes as the scenery passed by outside the window. _The day, and it’s adventures, did seem to have had a positive effect on her._ he thought as he turned toward the front of the car once more. _And that woman, Kiyoshiko, was intriguing. …Somehow I have the odd sensation we may encounter her again._

Ginoza settled back in his seat, nodding. “Yes, it was an interesting day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first of what will be part of a set of stories in my slightly AU-verse. This is my first time writing for Psycho-pass, so hopefully no one was too wildly out of character.


End file.
